I Love My Brother
by ThatKayGirl
Summary: Mephisto starts to show his feeling for his younger brother Amaimon. He slowly starts to have Amaimon wrapped around his little finger.
1. Chapter 1

_**[This is my first brother x brother fanfiction. I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you guys thinks. I'll try and post chapters every week. The first two chapters will but up about the same time. So I hope you guys like it. If you don't like Mephisto and Amaimon then don't read. I'm sorry if the grammer or spelling is wrong. I'm working with WordPad not Microsoft. Sorry they are so short but they may be updated fast so it works. So sit back and enjoy! Thank you for reading.]**_

I sat on the roof for True Cross Academy looking out bored. Brother said he would play with me. Though, like always he just gave me a bored look. Like he was to busy, or I wasn't worth his time. It didn't matter though, as long as when I wanted to, I got to play with Rin. He was fun to play with for the most part. When he was fighting with me anyway. Yet even now, while he doesn't have his sword linked to Gehenna. He no were near as stong as I am. That's as long as he has this katana. That's no fun, I can't kill anyone without brother being angry. That wasn't the best thing, he was kinda scary when he was mad. I let out a sigh before seeing a shadow next to mine. I looked over my shoulder as my face lit up.

"Brother! You've come to play?" I said jumpping to my feet.

"Amaimon, you need to go back to Gehenna. You will have a lot more fun there."

"No I wont, I like being here, around you!"

"I have work to do Amaimon, I can't babysit you all day."

"What's so speical about Rin anyway...he may be one of us but he can only tap into his powers if his sword linked to Gehenna is drawn. How boring is that?" I said dropping back onto my butt. I looked at him and sighed.

"Amaimon, are you would of suckers?" He asked blushing slightly. I was confused by his question. Why did he care about that? He never did before.

"Ya...why?"

"Let's go...maybe if you have some you'll calm down a bit." He said before starting to walk away. I jumpped up and ran to him. He reached for the door and pushed it open. He walked through it as I followed him. He grabbed my hand to lead me through a crowd of people. I'm not sure if he walked to lead me or make sure that I didn't kill anyone. He always had to end my fun. He was so boring sometimes. I pulled me into a small shop letting out an angry sigh, "Pick something out..."

"There are so many sweets in here brother! I want everything!" I said looking around.

"We aren't here for everything...pick _something_ and lets go..."

"You no fun brother!" I said before grabbing a few bags and filling them with candy of all kinds. I smiled setting the bags on the table showing them off. Mephisto just looked at my bags in suprise. After the candy lady rang it up Mephisto looked annoyed and upset at the same time. He payed for it and let me carry them out. I tried to rip open a sucker with my teeth to no avil. With one hand being used to hold the bags of candy. I growled trying to get the sucker open before Mephisto grabbed it and opened it. He poped it in his mouth teasing me. I narrowed my eye slightly annoyed that he took it. I spun around him pulling the sucker from his mouth and poping it in mine. He eyes widened slightly as a blush crossed his face. I waited for his limbo door to be opened and I crawled into tossing the candy bags in. Mephisto got in and said rolling the window down. I blinked knowing he was either upset that I took the sucker or he was angry with me for something else. I crawled on his lap and sat facing him, "Brother, why are you being like this? Do you want the sucker that bad?"

"No Amaimon, just stop..." He said with a blank stare. Why did he always do this. I pulled the sucker out of my mouth and swirled my tounge around it. A blush slowly grew across his face. Why was he turning so red? Maybe I was wrong about him blushing. Maybe my brother was sick. I turned his face to mine and put my forehead against his.

"Brother, are you sick? You're face is all red."

"I-I'm not sick...I-it's just..."

"Just?" I said innocently, trying to figure out what's going on. He looked in my eyes as my stomach started to feel funny. I looked at him unsure of the feelings my stomach was feeling, "Brother...my stoamch...stomach feels funny."

"What do you mean Amaimon?"

"I don't understand...my stomach is weird." I said feeling weak and out of place. I looked away slightly as Mephisto's hands wrapped around my waist pulling me closer to him. My stomach was doing flips as I kept my eye contact with him. He looked at me for a moment longer before pushing up slightly and kissed me. I tried to pull but he refused to allow me. He moved quickly pinning to me to the floor. He pushed against me making me feel his dick against me. I bit my lip not moving, I didn't want him to move. My stomach was telling me this. This was the feeling my stomach wanted. I wanted him, and now...I have him. My brother will not worry about Rin. For now, Mephisto is all mine. I moved up slightly pushing my lips against his. For a moment he held it before pulling away and kissing my neck. I pushed my back slightly arching my back. I could feel his teeth trace against my neck before he bit me. I nearly screamed out in pleasure and pain. His teeth were sharp but it feel good against my neck. The limbo slowly came to a stop and I heard the door open. Mephisto pushed off of me and sat up leaving me on the floor of the limbo. His bite mark still on my neck. The door slowly opened allowing the light to pour in. Mephisto grabbed my candy bags and slowly climb out. I sat up and quickly followed being him.

"You following like a lost puppy." He said with a smirk.

"S-shut up and give me my candy!"

"Soon brother, soon enough." He said walking into True Cross Academy.


	2. Chapter 2

I followed him all the way to his office. Slowly walking and looked at the wall happily. At least that I would have my candy to play with. I was still a bit annoyed that he made me walked all the way there for my candy. He set it down on the couch as he walked stepped into his office and then walked to his desk. I sat on the couch eating some of my candy. He said there doing his work for awhile before I got up and jump up on his desk.

"What was up with the limbo?" I asked sitting in front of him.

"What do you mean Amaimon? I'm trying to work here..." He said not looking up from a paper he was reading.

"Stop being so hot and cold with me! Just tell me!" I snapped annoyed.

"Not now Amaimon. I have work to do." He said sighing softly in anger.

"I'm out of suckers." I lied, hoping to get him away from his work. I looked at him watching his expression. He looked at me with a blank expression before a twisted smile came across his face.

"Amaimon...I have a sucker for you..."

"You do?" My eye lit up as I looked at him, "Where brother?"

"Come..." He said getting up and started to walk to his bedroom. Confused I ran after him wanting his sucker. I stopped after he shut the door behind me. He walked over to the bed as my stomach started to feel funny again. I did my best to try and walk it off as I went to my brother. He pulled me close slowly sliding my clothes off. One by one my clothes fell to the floor as I looked up at him. As I stood there in my pants, Mephisto grabbed my wraist and pulled me onto the bed.

"Brother, you said there was a sucker..."

"There is but you have to come here and-" He stopped as we heard his office door open. He quickly put his clothes on as I jumped onto the ceiling. Mephisto walked to is office with me slowly following behind him. I looked through the door to see Rin standing there. I growled softly in anger. That brat always has to take Mephisto from me! It never fails! I think he was about to tell me where to get it too. I'll have to punish that brat. All of a sudden I heard the door open so I pulled myself up so I wouldn't be hit with it and watched Rin walk in.

"Where is it?" I heard Rin say. He was pissed as Mephisto followed him.

"It isn't in here Rin. You know where it's at." Mephisto said cheerfully.

"This isn't fair! I want my katana back!"

"First stop pouting like a child. Next this is to help with your training Rin..." Mephisto said before pushed my clothes under his bed. I blushed slightly as Rin noticed. He walked closer to Mephisto.

"What is that? Was that my sword?"

"No Rin, that was some of my clothes. They aren't clean yet, you shouldn't see them."

"I don't believe you."

"Rin please, this is weird, shouldn't you be with Yukio? You shouldn't be in the director's bedroom. Someone will think somethings up, you being in here like this. You can check in here tomorrow. Right now isn't the time for this. I have a lot of work to do right now. I'll give you money for food, here take this, as your allowance." He said handing Rin some money.

"I wont leave until I check all of this place!" Rin said. I growled softly and kicked the door hoping that he will go check it out. Rin looked over and walked to the door with Mephisto following him.

"There you see, nothing's going on. Will you leave for now. Come back in the morning, I'm tired and I have paper work." He said pushing Rin out the door then shut the door locking it. He let out a sigh as I dropped to the floor.

"Well have a good night brother!" I said putting my clothes on and jumped out the window. I climbed my way up the building to the roof and sat there. I layed down and looked up at the sky thinking of everything that happened today. I softly touched the bite marks on my neck and blush. He has me wrapped around his finger. I wont let him have to upper hand like this. I would get to him around my finger. I will have the upper hand big brother. You wait and see! I smirked and started to fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mephisto's Point of View**

I layed alone in my bed, thinking of the things that took place today. In the limbo, in my office. Was I really going to do it with my brother? What's wrong with me? How could I even think of doing such a thing with him? How could I think of his smooth, perfect body against mine. No, no I can't think of his slender frame against mine. How he looked so innocent under me. He loneliness in his eyes, the longing in his eyes. Like he wanted this, like he wanted me. No, that is impossible. He is to young, to childish for me to think of doing such things to him. All of a sudden my window flew open. I walked over and went to close it to see a shadow. I hopped up onto the roof to find Amaimon on the roof. I let out a soft sigh seeing him lay there so perfectly. He was so still, his only movement was his soft breathing. I slowly climb on the roof not to wake him. I looked over him, he looked so perfect in the moon light. I slowly lended in and went to kiss him as his eyes opened. He looked up at me a smug smile crossed his face.

"Hello there big brother." He said looking at me.

"A-Amaimon?!" I said falling back.

"Is there something you wanted?" He looked at me subductivly but with a slight innocence. He crawled over to me as I fell back slowly. He crawled on top of me. I could feel myself blushing under him.

"A-Amaimon...wha-" I stoped talking as he lend in. His lips softly touched mine as he pushed against me slightly. This was like the limbo, except the roles where reversed. He moved and sat on me pulling away. He looked at me innocently. He giggled slightly, he must have figured he would cave to his wishes. If it were any other time today I would have, but I wouldn't now. I looked up into his eyes. His eyes perfectly reflected the moon. I smiled softly up at him. He suddenly stood up and sighed softly. I looked up at him and yet again. He had me wrapped around his finger. He was good at wrapping me around his finger. Though I wouldn't let him know that. It would stroke his ego to much. I softly looked at him for a moment and kissed him softly. Before I stood up and slide down the roof and flipped through the window into my room. I walked to my bed and fell into it. I let out a sigh knowing Rin will be back in the morning. That I wasn't looking forward to. I was looking forward to seeing Amaimon again through. I wanted to see what game he would want to play tomarrow. I closed my eyes knowing I needed to sleep to be ready for Rin. I slowly fell asleep, though it didn't last to long. The sun caming peeking through the window. Just as soon as the sun hit my face there was a loud knock at my door. I sat up rubbing my head in slight anger. I quickly changed my clothes and walked to the door unlocking it. Rin can barging into my office.

"Ok, since it's morning, I get to check everywhere!" Rin said as he started to look around.

"Rin..." I said with a deep sigh. Then cheered up, "Ok Rin, look where you want! It's all yours!"

"You seem cheery this morning Mephisto." Yukio said standing at the door.

"Good morning Yukio! Rin seems to think that is katana is here. That's all, there nothing wrong, just let him check things out. I'm not hidding anything." I said sitting down at my desk.

"Mephisto, are you sure about this? I can try and talk to him and get him to leave."

"No no it's fine! Just let him go. Would you like some tea? I imported it."

"No it's fine. Rin what are you doing?" Yukio said as he knoticing Rin walked into my room. I heard something in my bathroom as I quickly stood up. Yukio and Rin both stopped and looked over. I quickly made it to the door before they could.

"Don't worry about it. I have a shelf in there that isn't even. It falls over every so often and that's what happens."

"What are you hiding Mephisto?" Yukio asked.

"Nothing at all, I think class is about to start. You to should get going."

"He's right Rin, we should get going." Yukio said before leading Rin out the door. I waved at them for a moment before shutting the door. I glared at the bathroom door then stormed over to it. I through open the door to see Amaimon hanging from the shower rod. I smiled and shook my head trying to wrap my mind around how he ended up like that. His shirt was hanging down near his head as he waved at me.

"Hello there brother. How are you?"

"How...why?"

"I thought you could use a friend...but I see you were with Rin..."

"A bit jealous are we Amaimon?" I said walking over to help him down. He pulled away from me blushing deeply. He pulled his shirt down angerly. I let out a sigh as he turned his back to me. I turned him back and around and pushed him against the wall. I ripped off his shirt and looked at his pale frame. I softly kissed his chest and looked at his body seening my bite mark that I made. I smirked at him, he blushed looking at me. I softly kissed his chest as another knock came to my door. Yet again I had to stop and sigh.

"Everyone always stops our fun...why can't I just kill them all?"

"Amaimon no." I said rushing out of the bathroom to my office to find a chief standing at my desk.


	4. Chapter 4

**[Writers Note: I'm sorry about this. I guess I'm not allowed to get to graphic with this. Even though it's rated M. So I'm sorry as little as I am putting. It's horrible because this is my strong suit. Please continue to review. Thank you all for your review and comments. Please enjoy the rest of the story]**

"Sir, I need some money for food for the students." He said looking at me with a blank stare.

"Yes of course. How much are we talking?"

"The usual sir."

"Yes of course." I said writing a check.

"May I remind you that since you are a demon, _they_ don't trust you already. Don't make them regreat doing this. Whatever you are doing in the bathroom you-"

"Shut your mouth! What I do in my quorters isn't of importance to you! Take the check and get out of here!" I snapped throwing the check at him. He bowed taking it.

"Sir of course, I'm sorry..."

"Next time you wish to step out of place...remember this...my personal business wont matter to you anymore because I will have your job! Do not tempt me do I make my self clear?!"

"Yes sir." He said before walking out. Amaimon watched me from the bathroom. He waited a moment before attempting to come near me.

"Are you ok brother? It seemed as if he pushed your buttons very well..." He said as I grabbed his hand throwing him onto the couch in my office. I slammed the door shut and locked it so no one would interupt us again. I ran my nails down his body leaving scratch marks. He let out a soft moan. I slowly slide my clothes off as he sat up slowly. I felt his hands and nails down my chest to my stomach to my pants. He stopped slightly nervouse of what could happen. I kissed him reassuring him I wouldn't push him. His innocence was so cute. He had no idea how badly I wanted to take him. I wanted to show him _how_ badly I wanted him. _How_ badly I wanted to take away his innocence. He broke the kiss and pulled at my pants wanting them off. I pulled his pants off looking at his naked body as he slide mine down. Exposing my body as he blushed seeing my body, "Big brother has the most amazing body in the whole world. I love it so much."

"My little brother's body is perfect. I can't wait to take it and clam it as my own. I wont allow anyone else to take you away from me. Do you understand Amaimon? No one else is allowed to touch you the way I am going to."

"Yes brother...please show me...how no one else is allowed to touch me." I watched as he looked up at me. I smirked at him digging my nails into him biting his neck. He moaned softly as I rubbed against him.

"B-big brother..." He moaned softly.

"Shhh Amaimon...you'll be ok..." I said thinking of what kind of pain he would be in if I went nice in slow. So to save him from it I fought with myself slightly before laying my body against his. I held him close as he wrapped his arms around me, "This will hurt..."

"M-Mephisto?" He asked before I thrusted deep into him, "MMMMMMMMMMEPHISTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"A-Amaimon!" I said as he dug his nails into me dragging them down my back. His body flinched slightly before relaxing. I allowed him to relaxed and get use to the new feeling. His nails slowly stopped digging into my back as I kissed his neck. Slowly moving I heard him moan with every move I made. He panted, I knew it wouldn't he wouldn't last very long. Though I took my time, making him feel every inch. Making his body feel everything. I watch him wiggle under me before he exploded. After a few more fast movements making him nearly scream I exploded into him. I panted softly as Amaimon panted hard nearly gasping. I smiled softly and kissed him softly. After slideing out of him I looked at him. I was so happy, I finally took what I wanted. Was he good though? I hope I didn't hurt him. Oh man, Amaimon...I'm a horrible big brother. I'm so sorry. All of a sudden he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me deeply. I blushed knowing that he was ok. He broke the kiss and looked at me.

"Thank you brother...that was a lot of fun."

"I'm glad you had fun. I love you Amaimon."

"I love you too Mephisto..." I got up and walked to the shower.

"Getting clean for all your kiddies?" He said with a hard sigh.

"You know how it is Amaimon...I wish we could play more but we can't. Not yet anyway, maybe later tonight."

"If you can break free from all this." He said with a sad tone. I walk out in my towel.

"Yes, I know...please wash up and go have fun. Don't kill anyone."

"Yes brother." He said getting in the shower. I listened to him as he let out soft moans. I wonder if he's exploring the parts of his body I got ahold of. Mainly the area that I was in. I smirked softly hearing him. When the water turned off I heard the bathroom window open and knew he was leaving.


	5. Chapter 5

_** [I'm sorry about the fight sence, I'm not to good at them. I did my best though. So I hope you like it. I'll try and post more often because you guys seem to like it. Please continue to tell me what you think about the story and add your input. Thank you all of reading and reviewing.]**_

**Amaimon's Point of Veiw**

I stepped out of the shower and looked around brother's bathroom. I think I may go play with Rin some more today. He is getting very strong. His power reminds me of father's. I'm not sure home much more fun he'll be before he just kills me. That stupid women killed my pet though. How evil of her! I should just kill her! Brother wouldn't like that to much. He might just kill me for it. He told me before not to kill anyone. That was before we slept together. Maybe I can leave her close to death. Then a demon can do my dirty work. I nodded proudly then flipped out brother's bathroom window. I looked around at the entertainment I could have. Where or where was my little brother now? I can't get caught by anyone; they may interupt my fun. I moved around the building slightly bored until I found Rin. He was in the hall yelling at brother. How boring, his brat always yells; what fun is that. I have to get him back after he interputed my fun last time. Brother ended on me losting, go figure. This time will be different! I will _NOT_ lose to you again! I underestamated you Rin, I wont make the same mistake again. I hung upside down waiting for brother to finish talking to Rin. As soon as he did I dropped down and kicked Rin out of the building. Looked out proud of how far I had kicked him and kicked off the wall to find him. I looked around a bit before finding him on the ground. I dropped down with a laugh.

"Look at you! All broken and beaten. What are you going to do now? Give into what you want? Come Rin, play with me! I'm so bored!" I said before kicking him in the face sending him flying again, "This is getting sad. Even though your 'friends' has seen your power you still wish to hide it?"

"S-shut up...Amaimon!" He moaned slightly shaking to get to his feet.

"Your human body is so...boring! Let's play let's play!" I said seeing the anger in his eyes, "Maybe I'll go get that pretty little miss. She seems to be the one you tend to play around with most. I'll go and make her my wife! After all, I did almost have her till you stopped it! She would be a wonderful wife. She would cook for me, take care of my pets, do my-"

"SHUT UP!" He said as his body was surrounded in cut me off as he kicked me in the side sending me flying through some trees.

"Oh yay! Time to play!" We exchanged blows back and forth as I felt his power growning. His power exsited me more and more. That means it was time to take off the gloves and play hard ball. He kicked me before I was able to do as I wanted. I grabbed his tail making him scream out. Brother must have seem the damage the fight was causing because he was floating above the trees sipping tea, watching us. I couldn't lose again! I refused to. I spund Rin around by his tail before letting go sending him flying past more trees. I wiped my mouth of the blood he had made. His power is growing faster than I had ever planed it could. I looked over at brother, who also seemed amused. Rin shot back at me punching me in the face. He flew back surpried he was able to get back up. Brother must not have wanted this to continue because he pulled me away from the fight and sent me back to his room. I layed in the bed trying to regather myself. As much as it hurt, it was a lot of fun. I can not wait to play with him again. After awhile brother walked in and looked at me with a deep growl. I sat up and looked at him.

"What were you thinking Amaimon?! If I didn't come what would have happened?!"

"I was just trying to have fun. You don't know how hard it is to have fun when you can't be seen by anyone." I said giving him a bored look.

"Amaimon, you are to test him and play with him. He may be getting to strong for you. I might have to find someone else."

"No! Next time I wont lose. I was doing fine on my own untill you stepped in!"

"He could have killed you!"

"I wasn't going to die!"


	6. Chapter 6

"You just don't know when to stop to you?" He said looking away slightly.

"I am bored, I can't help that!" I said standing up growing angry. In a flash I was thrown on the bed with brother on top of me.

"You were bad today Amaimon. I thought I showed you better than that."

"You're one to be telling me brother." Just as I said this he grabbed my hands and handcuffed me to the bed. I tried to pull them off the bed to break them but they started to sting my wrists, "What did you do?"

"Don't pull, you may hurt yourself to much little brother."

"Holy Water!"

"That's right, see you know."

"Shut up!" I hissed as he started to slowly undress me. He ran his nails down my body. I let out a low growl/moan as he scratched up my stomach. I looked up at him as he slowly bent down sowly to kiss my neck. I wiggled slightly trying to stop the stinging on my wrists. He bit my neck as I felt the warmth of my blood run down the back of my neck. I kissed down my body and growled slightly.

"I think someone is enjoying this a bit." He said taking a handful. I bite my lip slightly trying to calm down, "You can't hide anything from me like this Amaimon. You and I both know this."

"I-I'm not hiding!" I growled trying maintain my comporser. He slide his hand under me grabbing my tail. I screamed out slightly blushing deeply. He slowly smirked and licked my tail. I struggled trying to get some moment somewhere. I wrapped my legs around him pulling him closer. His eyes narrowed slightly as he bit my tail making me scream out agian.

"You shouldn't be so reackless Amaimon. You and I both know that, that isn't you. Yet you took off after him all by yourself. How much of a good idea was that?" As he spoke I knew what he was planing. This wasn't sex; this was his way of punishing me. Something he did very well. I growled knowing his play.

"Get off of me!" I snapped not wanting to be teased any longer.

"Oh Amaimon...why are you so against this? Aren't you haveing fun?"

"That's not what this is for! I'm not stupid! If we aren't going to play then get off!"

"My my...smarter than I thought..." He said before lifting up my leg and pushing a toy beep inside me. I wiggle around feeling a stinging. He didn't do what I think he did...

"B-b-brother! W-what did..."

"Holy water, not to much, just enough to hurt you. You will be punished. For what you did that is. Maybe you will do it right next time." He said before getting up and walking out of the room. I wiggled trying to get it out of me. Of course everytime that I wiggled those damn cuffs stung me. How could he do it? Leaving me like this. After awhile of wigglling and moving it fell out and I panted hard. He walked in as I'm up on my toes, trying not to touch it again, "Amaimon, you didn't like that?"

"I-I hate you..."

"You didn't like it?" He said pushing his finger in my hole. I screamed out slightly still in the pain of the Holy water, "Still sensitive?"

"S-shut up...I-I don't...stop it!"

"No, you're being punished." He said lifting both of my legs. He grabbed my tail making me scream out before he thrusted deeply into me. I screamed out again, still feeling the Holy water. He thrusted slowly making me only want hiim more. I bite my lip trying to control myself. I couldn't help myself from screaming out softly.

"M-more brother...please..." I said pulling on the cuffs.

"Here little brother." He said thrusting harder and breaking the cuffs off me. He flinched slightly from the Holy water but continued to pound away. For some reason the sting from the Holy water started to feel good. It was long before I exploded all over the two of us. I panted hard as he continued moving faster and harder.

"M-Mephisto! Ahhh! W-wait! Ahhh!" I scrathed his chest seeing his blood start to roll down his body.

"Amaimon!" He dug his nails into my chest as he exploded deep inside me. We both panted softly trying to get the fogginess out of my head. I laid under him as he slowly slide out and laid down next to me. Pushing me against the wall, "Amaimon, I love you. I don't wish to see you die. Think before you act next time."

"You seem to like Rin more than me brother...I just want to have some of your time too."

"You will always be my favorite brother Amaimon. Don't ever thing other wise. You are my play thing. I will love you always." He said closing his eyes. I nodded softly after hearing his words then I slowly fell asleep next to him. The next morning when I woke up, he wasn't there.


End file.
